


Dr. Macy Vaughn - Fangirl

by Diana_Munroe



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/pseuds/Diana_Munroe
Summary: A short story about Macy's sketch of Harry. Also can be looked at as prequel to "Trust Circle"
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Dr. Macy Vaughn - Fangirl

There comes a point in every nerd girl’s life where against her reason and better judgment, she tries telekinesis. Harry had been so impressed when he discovered that Macy has been the first to master her powers, but the truth was she had been practicing since she had seen the movie Matilda when she was a little girl. In her youth, she felt she and Matilda were kindred spirits, little girls who loved to read and dreamt of having great friends and a family that loved them for who they were. 

As she grew up, indulging her love of science, math and research with wild abandon, she had another love that was less openly celebrated, but equally as beloved. Macy Vaughn was a fangirl. Full-fledged, anime-watching, binging before it was a thing, occasional con attendee fangirl. Heaven’s Vice, while a classic in her opinion, was really the tip of the iceberg. While she never truly mastered the art of fanfics, her fanart was low-key legendary under a pseudonym that she had chosen when she was 13 and hoped was lost in the bowels of the interwebs forever. 

Sketching her favorite characters in new situations and the occasional compromising position was a welcome break when a formula, sequence or experiment was giving her difficulty. She had gotten good at quick sketches and had even taken out a few books at the library in high school to get better at portraits. Fangirlling and sketching was fun and sometimes was one of the only things that calmed down her after a truly terrible day. 

So when she settled in her room after another long day of trying to save witches across the globe, she pulled out her journal and re-engaged in an old habit. She started with sketching a DNA strand, thinking that in all of the use of magic and dealing with demons, she was missing the surety of scientific principles. It calmed her somewhat, but then she moved on to flowers and molecules, sketching whatever came to mind and then… seemingly of its own volition, her hand started drawing a face. The details coming together into something that was a little too familiar, but she couldn’t stop. 

She finished her work and sighed. Harry. She had drawn Harry. And not the sexy, but not-quite-right version of Harry that visited her in her dreams either. No, the Harry that looked back at her from her sketch was the one who had just told her to remember her victories, the one who supported her after she found out she had been resurrected and who sacrificed himself to save her sisters. 

She looked at that sketch again. A few truths flashed in her mind as she stared at her rendering Harry's gentle and kind face.

1\. Even if she was attracted to Dark!Harry, she was fangirlling… actually, falling for her Harry. More than any ship or fandom community, he made her feel seen, cared for and loved. And she cared for him back.

2\. She could never tell her sisters or Harry about her feelings without compromising the family that she loved

3\. Just like Harry, she had a job to do and could never, ever waver. He had showed her what sacrifice in the name of duty meant and as the only Charmed One with active powers, she had to step up no matter what her personal feelings were. 

With one last deep breath, she closed her journal and buried it under the sheets again. She quickly glanced at the clock and she tried not to think too hard about why she was a little eager to fall asleep tonight.


End file.
